


Need You Tonight

by Useless_girl



Category: Depeche Mode, Tool (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this little short story for my big brother’s birthday. I hope he’ll like it! ;PPP</p><p>Dave and a surprise character...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You Tonight

**Need you tonight**

 

He felt the smaller man’s hand grab him through his black trousers and Dave had to groan into the greedy kiss.

“Nice package” he said calmly and Dave couldn’t decide exactly what he meant, but he liked him this way. He liked that the other man could say things with a serious expression and made it hard for others to decide weather he meant those things or was just joking.

“Thanks, cowboy” Dave chuckled and took off the man’s black cowboy hat and put it on his own head with a boyish smile. “How do I look like?”

“Mouthwatering…” the calm and low answer came.

There was that certain flash in those dark-brown eyes that took Dave’s breath away. The wild animal was lurking underneath the surface. And the singer liked this picture. It was more than promising and he wanted it all and right away. His own eyes darkened as he reached out with one hand and ran his thumb on the other man’s smooth face. “Maynard…”

“Yes, David?”

“Fuck me…”

“Are you sure?” a small smile appeared on the other musician’s face.

“Absolutely” Dave nearly purred and pulled him closer for a bruising kiss. He growled into it when he felt Maynard firmly grab his ass. He always went crazy from this so in the next moment he was already unbuttoning the bald man’s black shirt.

Soon he purred into Maynard’s neck when he felt his hands free his aching cock and started pumping it. With a growl he bit into the smaller and muscular man’s neck, gently sucking on the tasty skin then he found himself pressed against the wall. He closed his eyes and bent his head back, feeling the cool air hit his chest and abs, followed by a trail of burning kisses downwards. It started to get hot in the room, so Dave quickly got rid off his suit jacket and shirt that he had been wearing on that charity event they had attended earlier that night.

“Oh god!!!” he growled loudly in the moment he felt the velvety lips close around his tip. His hand slid automatically on Maynard’s nape to pull him closer to him. He felt so terribly horny, he needed his release as soon as possible, but couldn’t move an inch just moan from the sensations. A little while later the other musician stood up and stole a kiss before taking the now completely naked David by the hand to lead him to the bed.

They shared another kiss which became greedier and Dave rolled over Maynard, rubbing his body against him, growling into the other man’s mouth when he felt the hardness under him. “Fuck, I wanna taste you!”

Maynard didn’t answer just grinned and unbuttoned his jeans for David, who was already leaning to his groin and licked along his cock, purring like mad when he took it into his hot mouth. He loved its salty taste and he just couldn’t get enough of it. He took more and more between his red lips until all six inches had disappeared in him. He let his throat muscles play on the sensitive tip, making Maynard close his eyes and growl on a deep tone, scratching Dave’s nape hard.

David was working on him with all he got. He missed this kind of things so very badly. He just loved the taste of cock in his mouth so he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations to the full, stroking and grabbing the wide hips.

“Holy crap…” Maynard whispered when he felt Dave’s hand on his balls join in the game. His hand fisted in the singer’s hair, pulling it time after time then Dave let Maynard pull him over him. Maynard kissed the wet lips with passion and rolled Dave on his back. He got rid of the rest of his own clothes and leant to the other man’s neck, biting it the way he knew the singer loved it.

Dave cried out loud and growled, letting his lover suck on his blood and go lower on his naked body, giving him painful bites and soothing licks. This contrast drove him even crazier, not to mention when Maynard started biting his inner-thigh and lubricated his waiting hole. “Yes, yes, yes! Pleasepleaseplease!” he begged, losing control.

“You want this?” he asked hoarsely and pushed a finger inside, watching Dave’s reactions with care.

“Fuck yeah! More! Give me more!” he whined and moved his hips to feel that skilled finger more inside of him. And Maynard gave what he wanted. He spitted on his hole, letting his saliva lubricate him even more and he inserted first one then after a few pushes a third finger too, moving his hands in a way that loosened Dave’s tight muscles. He twisted his hand a few times then curled his fingers to hit the singer’s love button from the right angle. Dave seemed to faint from this – especially when Maynard grabbed his cock with his free hand too and started pumping him firmly.

“Oh my fuckin’ god! Please…. Please…” he whined and growled after a long minute.

“What do you want?” the calm but hoarse question came.

“I want to feel your dick in me!” he moaned loudly.

Maynard smiled and pulled his hands back “Lay on your side then…” he asked and waited for Dave to do so then he laid down behind the shaking man and spit into his own palm to wet himself. When he got in position, he pushed roughly into him with one swift move, listening to the enormous groan echo in the room. He stayed put for a moment, enjoying the hot tightness around his throbbing cock. He buried his head between Dave’s shoulder-blades and panted on the sweaty skin as he started to move his hips very slowly, sliding in and out. From Dave’s breathless pants and moans he knew he was doing it just the way the other singer loved it. He put his arms around him, keeping him close to his own body. He started to caress and kiss him wherever he could reach him while he circled his hips.

“Give it to me hard… please! Fuck my brain out!!!” he heard the pleading voice and he had to growl into he tattooed back from this. He felt a sweat drop slowly slide on his own black scorpion tattoo along his spine. He bit into the salty and hot shoulder in the very same moment he rammed his cock into the other man. He repeated it again and again, enjoying the dizziness he felt from being this close to Dave.

The dark-haired man had lost all connections with the outside world. Only Maynard and his dick existed for him. That wonderful cock that was moving deep inside him, rubbing his walls and prostate over and over again. It was so hot in the room he could barely breathe but he didn’t mind, just focused on the beautifully exciting sensations deep in his butt. He nearly screamed out loud when one of Maynard’s stroking hands grabbed his throbbing and painfully hard cock.

“Come on, baby, I know you’re close…” he heard the deep whisper from behind his back and goose bumps broke out on Dave’s skin from the way he said it. He felt the other body hit against his own harder and faster and he could do nothing else just growl and groan and pant from the forceful attack. He knew that now Maynard was getting lost in his own pleasures too. Dave managed to slide one hand on Maynard’s forearm then he made him tighten his grip on his wet cock as he felt the pressure build up at the base of his spine and in the moment Maynard bit hard into his back, he shot his load on both of their hands and the creased sheet next to him, yowling like a wounded animal – but he wasn’t in any pain at all… He panted and moaned again when his lover came deep inside of him with a deep growl and a gasp and started panting on his sweaty tattooed skin, stroking his sensitive cock, smearing Dave’s semen on it.

The taller man still didn’t get to his senses after his overwhelming orgasm and was panting like mad, his heart racing, the heat of the other man hitting him in waves. He could only fight for air and purr like mad. The bald man slid gently out of him and wiped the sweat off his glistening forehead with a smile. He let Dave grab his wrist, still lying on his side and bring it to his trembling lips and lick his hand clean. Maynard knew how much the singer loved the taste of it. Then he gently rolled Dave on his back and nuzzled to him.

“Thank you, I needed this very badly…” Dave whispered still panting a bit.

“I know” Maynard nodded and stroked the tattooed chest and got lost in his own thoughts for a while.

“What is it? Is something wrong?” Dave frowned when he pulled himself together enough to notice it. “Did I do something wrong? Please, tell me if I did… I didn’t mean to…” he sputtered with worry.

“Shush, it’s okay. You did nothing wrong. I was just thinking about something.”

“What?” Dave asked still unsure and caressed the other man’s arm on his chest.

Maynard smiled and looked at him with his now nearly black eyes. Dave could have sworn that the bald man nearly blushed as he whispered keeping the eye-contact: “When you gain your strength back a bit… I want you to do me…”

“W-w-what?!” Dave looked at him shocked and wide-eyed, knowing about Maynard’s childhood. It wasn’t a coincidence that he never ever allowed his cock anywhere near his ass before. “Are… are you sure?”

“Yes. It’s time to take the next step in my recovery. And I’m ready. I want you to do this” he said calmly. “Will you help me?”

Dave looked deep into the dark eyes and searched for any kind of insecurity, but he didn’t find anything. And suddenly he felt so very moved! He blinked some tears back and nodded. “It’s an honor…” he said hoarsely and pulled down the other man for a soft kiss.

 

THE END

 

By: Useless-girl  
14/04/2011

 

Another little note for those who doesn't know him: Maynard James Keenan is the singer of Tool, A Perfect Circle and Puscifer.  
You can check him out here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maynard_James_Keenan


End file.
